Items released in 2019
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2019 January Blu-rays *14th - The Complete Eleventh Series (UK release) *14th - The Complete Eleventh Series (UK steelbook) *23rd - The Collection: Season 19 (Australian release) *29th - The Complete Eleventh Series (US release) *TBC - Myth Makers: Bonnie Langford Books *3rd - The Black Archive #27: The Face of Evil *24th - Scratchman (UK hardcover) CDs *3rd - Tenth Doctor Novels: Volume 4 *3rd - The New Counter-Measures: The Hollow King *11th - Series 11: Original Television Soundtrack (Standard release) *11th - Series 11: Original Television Soundtrack (Limited edtion) *15th - Devil in the Mist *16th - The Syndicate Master Plan: Volume 1 *22nd - The Diary of River Song: Series Five *24th - Scratchman *29th - The First Doctor Adventures: Volume Three DVDs *14th - The Complete Eleventh Series (UK release) *29th - The Complete Eleventh Series (US release) Magazines *3rd - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The 2019 Yearbook *10th - Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 534 February Blu-rays *6th - The Complete Eleventh Series (Australian release) *18th - Resolution (UK release) *19th - Resolution (US release) *22nd - Auf der Suche Nach der Unendlichkeit (German release) *22nd - Dreamland: Invasion der Area 51 (German release) *22nd - Anime Double Feature Collectoin *25th - The Collection: Season 18 (UK release) Books *14th - Doctor Who and the Krikkitmen (UK paperback) CDs *5th - Missy: Series One *7th - Doctor Who and the Sunmakers *7th - The Elysian Blade *10th - Black Thursday/Power Game *10th - Torchwood: God Among Us 2 *15th - The Syndicate Master Plan: Volume 2 *28th - Apollo 23 (German release) DVDs *6th - The Complete Eleventh Series (Australian release) *18th - Resolution (UK release) Magazines *2nd - Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 535 March Blu-rays *6th - Resolution (Australian release) *15th - Die Rache der Cybermen *19th - Tom Baker: Complete Season 7 (US release) *25th - The Macra Terror (UK release) *25th - The Macra Terror (UK steelbook) CDs *7th - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection One - 1964-1965 *7th - The War Machines *8th - The Eighth of March *12th - The Kamelion Empire *13th - The Comic Strip Adaptations: Volume One *20th - Gallifrey: Time War - Volume Two *20th - Torchwood: Night of the Fendahlr Machines]] *20th - Torchwood: Night of the Fendahl DVDs *6th - Resolution (Australian release) *6th - Saison 11 (French release) *15th - Die Rache der Cybermen (German release) *25th - The Macra Terror (UK release) Comic Books *6th - The Thirteenth Doctor - Issue 5 Magazines *Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 536 April Blu-rays *3rd - The Collection: Season 18 (Australian release) *17th - The Macra Terror (Australian release) *26th - The Complete Eleventh Series (German release) Books *1st - The Black Archive #30: The Dalek Invasion of Earth CDs *4th - The Winged Coven *5th - Warriors' Gate *15th - Ravenous 3 *20th - Torchwood: The Green Life *The Monsters of Gokroth *UNIT: Incursions DVDs *17th - The Macra Terror (Australian release) *26th - The Complete Eleventh Series (German release) LPs *13th - Galaxy 4 *13th - Destiny of the Daleks May Blu-rays *27th - The Complete Fourth Series (UK Steelbook release) *31st - Tödlicher Fund (German release) Books *1st - The Black Archive #31: Warriors' Gate *31st - Doctor Who und die Krikkit-Krieger (German hardcover) CDs *2nd - The Faceless Ones *2nd - Ninth Doctor Novels: Volume 1 *15th - The Third Doctor Adventures: Volume Five *15th - The Tenth Doctor Adventures: Volume Three *20th - Torchwood: Sync * The Moons of Vulpana *No Place *One Mile Down *The Creeping Death DVDs *17th - Die Heimsuchung (German release) *31st - Tödlicher Fund (German release) Magazines *Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 538 June Books *1st - The Black Archive #32: The Romans *7th - The Brigadier: Declassified *30th - Travers & Wells: Other Wars, Other Worlds CDs *5th - The Paternoster Gang: Heritage 1 *6th - Doctor Who and the Armageddon Factor *11th - An Alien Werewolf in London *12th - The Lives of Captain Jack: Volume Two *18th - Torchwood: Sargasso *19th - Torchwood: God Among Us 3 DVDs *4th - The Animation Collection (US release) *7th - The Complete Eleventh Series (Japnese release) *28th - Die Heimsuchung (German release) *28th - Der Zweite Doktor: Kriegsspiele (German release) Comic Books *19th - The Thirteenth Doctor - Issue 9 Magazines *Doctor Who Magazine: Issue 539 July Blu-rays *8th - The Collection: Season 10 (UK release) Books *1st - The Black Archive #33: Horror of Fang Rock *18th - Resurrection of the Daleks (UK hardcover) CDs *4th - Doctor Who at the BBC: Happy Anniversary! DVDs * Myth Makers: Nabil Shaban August Blu-rays *7th - The Collection: Season 10 (Australian release) Books *1st - The Official Annual 2020 *1st - The Black Archive #34: Battlefield *30th - Doctor Who und die Krikkit-Krieger (German release) DVDs *30th - Die Schwarze Orchidee (German release) October Blu-rays *7th - The Collection: Season 23 (UK release) *15th - Jon Pertwee: Complete Season Four (US release) *25th - Der Wächter von Traken (German release) Books *9th - Lethbridge-Stewart: Bloodlines - Home Fires Burn *10th - The Good Doctor (paperback release) *24th - The Target Storybook CDs *3rd - The Scent of Blood *3rd - The Flight of the Sun God *9th - Ravenous 4 *15th - Interstitial / Feast of Fear *16th - The Paternoster Gang: Heritage 2 DVDs *9th - Myth Makers: Prentis Hancock *25th - Der Wächter von Traken (German release) November Books *14th - Revelation of the Daleks (UK hardcover) Category:Items released in 2019